piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Win95's behavior card day
Behavior card day. The event took place on Friday, October 26, 2018, and was broadcast on RSN. Transcript Spike: Alright class. Welcome to the first annual Piston Cup behavior card day! # If your card is rainbow, you get to be off forever. # If the card is emerald green, you get 50 years off. # If the card is diamond blue, you get 20 years off. # If the card is gold, you get 10 years off. # If your card is ruby red, you get 5 years off. # If the card is bronze, you get a year off. # If your card is green, you get 6 months off. # If your card is blue, you get a month off. # If your card is purple, you deserve a week off. # If the card is violet, you get 5 days off. # If your card is indigo, you get 2 days off. # If your card is aqua, you get a day off. # If your card is white, nothing happens. # If your card is yellow, we get a little talk after school. # If your card is orange, you get 15 minutes of detention. # If your card is red, you get suspended for a day. # If your card is medium gray, you get suspended for a year. # NOW. IF. YOU. HAVE. THE. BLACK. CARD. YOU. GET. SUSPENDED. FROM. SCHOOL! (Spike gives the cards) Lightning: KA-CHOW! I GOT RAINBOW! Spike: Yes. You're off forever. Go to Garfield's office. The King: YEAH! I GOT EMERALD GREEN! Spike: 50 years off, or I meant until you die because you're more than 70 years old. Floyd: WOO HOO! DIAMOND BLUE, BABY! Spike: 10 years off for Floyd Mulvihill. Ruby: I GOT RUBY RED, LIKE MY NICKNAME! Spike: OMG, MY GOD GOT 5 YEARS OFF! YAY! YAY! YAY! Joe Allen Foyt: BRONZE! BRONZE! BRONZE! Spike: YES! BRONZE MEANS A YEAR OFF! Claude: I got green. Misti: Me too! Spike: Claude, Misti. 6 months off. Mario: YEAH! I GOT BLUE! Spike: That's right, Mario Andretti. You get a month off. Martin Power: I got purple! Gordon Tireson: Me too! Donald Smith: Me three! Spike: 1962 hotshot rookie trio, you get a week off! Gordon: WOO! Dale Jr: I got violet! Spike: DALE JUNIOR! YOU GET 5 FREAKING DAYS OFF! GOOD JOB, MAN! Johnny Blamer: I GOT INDIGO! Spike: Johnny, that's pretty good. You get two days off. Harold Axel: I got aqua! Spike: Harold Axel! That's right! You get a full day off! Harold: YEAH! Rich Mixon: I got white. Spike: Good, stay here, nothing happens. Bill Brady: (Popeye toot)! I GOT A YELLOW CARD! Spike: Okay, we will have a little talk after school. Chick Hicks: OH NO! I GOT ORANGE! Spike: YEAH! YOU GET 15 MINUTES OF DETENTION, YOU IDIOT! GO TO DETENTION NOW! Tommy Gearson: NO! I GOT RED! Spike: YEAH! YOU (2x Seal Bark) IDIOT DESERVES SUSPENDED FOR A DAY! John Retoline: What the hell!? GRAY!? Spike: YES! YOU'VE BEEN SO EVIL AND ALMOST KILLED FOUR CARS! I HATE YOU IDIOTIC (Dolphin Censor) SO MUCH! GO TO MISTER GARFIELD CAT'S OFFICE NOW OR I WILL PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOU WILL GET KILLED BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A (Spongebob Alarm Clock)! YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR ONE DAY! (Spike got banned after saying the n-word in public) Garfield: WHAT DID YOU SAY, (Spongebob Alarm Clock)!? (Spike and Garfield run away) Gerry Jones: Um... TEACHER! I GOT BLACK! CAN I HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE? (Spike comes again) Spike: NOT AT ALL, BUMPER CAR GERRY JONES! YOU'VE BEEN THE WORST RACER EVER! YOU (Yee) DE- I said the n-word. STILL YOU STUPID IDIOT WILL BE SUSPENDED FOR LIFE! (Popeye toot)! YOU MUST BE SO (Popeye toot) STUPID! (8x Spongebob Alarm Clock)! GO TO HEATHCLIFF'S OFFICE! Gerry: Garfield, dude! Heathcliff: Hello, Garfield was banned for life after saying the n-word. Heathcliff here. Bumper Car Gerald: I got black. Heathcliff: YOU (Spongebob Alarm Clock)! (Slaps Gerald with his fish) Heathcliff: STUPID FREAKING (19x Seal Bark) IDIOT! YOU'RE DEAD! (Heathcliff the Cat kills Gerry) (NOTE: Gerry was dead in this presentation. In real life, he's alive and in jail forever since the day after the 1958 Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway.) Heathcliff: Deserved- NO! I AM BANNED! BAN BAN BAN BAN SO BANNED FOR LIFE! SO SO BANNED FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO FREAKING (88x Popeye toot) (7x Dolphin Censor) (66x Spongebob Alarm Clock) BANNED FOR LIFE! MY STUPID BAD!